Vies Parallèles
by Le Poney Masque
Summary: Réponse au défi du Lauréat 2014. Thème : le chiffre 2 - en binôme.


Réponse au défi du Lauréat 2014 du Poney Fringant. Le thème est le chiffre 2 et nous devions écrire en binôme - gardé secret pour le moment, nous sommes le Poney Masqué ;). Notre réponse est d'imiter l'une des oeuvres de Plutarque, les _Vies Parallèles_.

Auteur grec (~46 ~ 126 ap JC) vivant sous l'Empire Romain, philosophe reconnu, proche des impériaux, issu d'une famille aisée de Chéronée, élu en ~93 prêtre d'Apollon à Delphes, Plutarque est l'une des majeurs sources antiques dont nous disposons. Son oeuvre la plus connue sont ses _Vies Parallèles_ où il décrit la vie d'un Grec et la vie d'un Romain illustres par leurs actions dont il établit en une troisième partie la comparaison morale. Ses écrits mélangent le genre biographique et la morale si chère à cet auteur. Il a par exemple couplé les célèbres César et Alexandre le Grand, tous deux comparables par leurs conquêtes sans précédentes.

Petit cours d'Histoire introductif. ^^ Bref, nous avons donc choisi de suivre son modèle avec les vies de Lùthien et d'Arwen.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Vie de Lúthien<strong>

Jamais nulle n'eut plus grande beauté que celle de Lúthien Tinúviel qui, de tout temps et encore de nos jours, est reconnue comme la plus belle parmi les Eldar. Elle naquit vers l'an 1220 des Années des Arbres, avant que ne soient créés le soleil et la lune. Certains prétendent que son nom signifie_ enchanteresse_, d'autres _fille des fleurs._ Elle était Elfe de haute lignée : de par son père, elle portait du sang royal, de par sa mère, la touchait la grâce de Valinor, quand bien même n'y avait-elle pas résidé.

Elle était fille d'Elu Thingol, prime roi des Sindar, et le plus grand, qui régnait en son palais souterrain du Menegroth, en la forêt enchantée de Doriath. Avant la royauté, il fut connu sous le nom d'Elwë et se rendit, avec Ingwë des Vanyar et Finwë des Noldor, en tant qu'ambassadeur auprès des Valar d'Aman ; et il n'y eut pas d'autres Sindar à se rendre à Valinor avant plusieurs âges. Conquis par la joliesse des Terres Bénies, il décida d'y mener son peuple et traversa les Monts Brumeux à la suite d'Ingwë et de Finwë. Mais en la forêt de Doriath, son périple devait s'arrêter quand il fit la rencontre de la belle Melian, qui était l'une des Maiar qui servent les Valar. Là son cœur se trouva ravi par sa beauté et sa grâce et il resta auprès d'elle, oubliant son peuple qui le chercha en vain et retarda par là son exode. Ingwë partit sans l'attendre mais Finwë attendit au nom de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui jusqu'à ce que l'impatience de son peuple et la peur de rester derrière lorsque arriveraient les bateaux, ne le poussent vers la Grande Mer de l'Ouest. Elwë était toujours introuvable et certains parmi son peuple conçurent la même crainte ; son frère Olwë prit la tête de ces Elfes que l'on nomma Teleri et ils traversèrent pour la plupart Belegaer. Ceux qui restèrent, les Sindar, attendirent le retour d'Elwë qui alors devint le roi Elu Thingol et implanta sa souveraineté en Doriath avec Melian la Maia comme reine.

De cette union naquit donc la belle Lúthien et cette douce enfant remplit de joie le cœur de ses parents qui l'aimaient tendrement. En cela, ils n'étaient pas les seuls : tout le peuple des Iathrim - ainsi se nommaient les Sindar de Doriath - avait grand amour pour sa princesse ; et parmi eux, plus que quiconque, le barde Daeron. Il jouait bien souvent pour elle et elle dansait en chantant, rythmée par les délicieux sons qu'il sortait de ses instruments ; en effet, il est dit que ce barde-là dépassait même Maglor Fëanorion.

Lúthien se rendait souvent hors du Menegroth et, au sein de la nature sauvage de Doriath, elle dansait éternellement sous la musique de Daeron, et parfois sous les seuls bruits de la forêt. Et elle en vint à rencontrer Beren Erchamion, fils de Barahir, que les Eldar tiennent en haute estime, plus qu'aucun des autres Edains qui s'illustrèrent dans leur Histoire. Son père, Barahir, était seigneur de Dorthonion et, même si Morgoth Bauglir avait précipité la chute du royaume, il refusait de quitter ses terres et il fut pour cela impitoyablement chassé, lui mais aussi sa maisonnée. Les légions du Noir Ennemi massacrèrent ses gens et le mirent à mort mais son fils Beren en réchappa et erra seul depuis lors. Suite à un voyage rempli de souffrances, il était arrivé au royaume de Doriath qu'il avait pu pénétrer puisque l'Anneau de Melian n'arrête que les cœurs noirs qui ont le Mal en eux, quelle que soit la forme qu'ils revêtent. Il était las et hagard, son visage gris et son corps courbé, les joues envahies par la barbe ; Lúthien prit peur devant lui et le fuit.

Beren était lors sous le coup d'un mutisme dont il ne pouvait se défaire et il chercha Lúthien dont la lumière l'avait ébloui. Elle dansait, belle des belles, sur la prairie éternelle d'Esgalduin et elle chantait un son si pur qu'il défit l'enchantement qui contraignait Beren au silence. Alors il put pleurer le surnom qu'il lui avait donné sans connaître son nom et la forêt retentit de ses échos « _Tinúviel ! Tinúviel ! »_, le Rossignol en la langue des Elfes Gris. Saisie de surprise, Lúthien s'arrêta de danser et il put l'approcher ; aussitôt l'amour vint à éclore dans leurs cœurs. Mais Lúthien s'échappa et Beren tomba dans le désespoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle revint l'en sortir et ils allèrent souvent ensemble sous les lumières du printemps et de l'été.

Mais Daeron, qui portait en son cœur un amour secret pour Lúthien, les vit et en conçut grand chagrin. Il se rendit auprès de Thingol et le mit au courant de la présence d'un mortel en son royaume sans que celui-ci ne soit venu s'annoncer à lui. Lúthien elle-même mena Beren devant la cour de son père avant que ses gardes ne l'y conduisent en malfaiteur. Thingol ne tenait pas les Edain comme gens de grande importance car, malgré leurs faits d'armes - Barahir n'était-il pas grand ami avec Finrod Felagund Finarfinion et un adversaire acharné de Morgoth ? - ils lui paraissaient dérisoires de par leur mortalité qui les condamnait à une courte vie. Pas même ne les acceptait-il à son service.

Il ne put donc souffrir qu'un mortel désire la main de sa fille bien-aimée, elle, la plus belle des Eldalië, seule héritière de son royaume, et ne pousse l'insolence à la convoiter auprès de lui, alors qu'il la plaçait au-dessus de tous les Princes Elfes. Il se moqua du désir de Beren et le traita avec mépris. Comme le mortel s'entêtait, et que Melian lui conseillait de ne point le tuer, il le défia d'une façon si absurde par sa dangerosité qu'il pensait qu'il n'oserait relever le défi. Car, seul échange qu'il eut pu accepter contre le Joyau de Doriath, il demanda l'un des Silmarils qui brillaient alors sur la couronne même de Morgoth Bauglir. Mais Beren s'enhardit à l'accepter et le roi le laissa quitter Doriath sans encombre.

Du voyage de Beren avant que Lúthien ne le rejoigne, il faut en parler brièvement. Sitôt Doriath quittée, il se rendit à Nargothrond où il fut reçu avec amitié par le roi Finrod Felagund qui avait offert à son père Barahir l'anneau qu'il portait encore. Touché par son histoire, et craignant pour sa vie devant les dangers qu'il allait devoir affronter, Finrod laissa sa couronne à son frère Orodreth et rejoignit Beren dans sa quête. Malheureusement, il se revint jamais dans son royaume : Sauron les arrêta au Passage de l'Ouest, malgré leur prudence qui les avait fait se déguiser en Orcs, et il vainquit Finrod Felagund à un duel de chants de pouvoir, dévoilant leurs véritables natures.

Pourtant loin de lui, Lúthien sentit un poids tomber sur son cœur quand Beren se fit capturer et elle eut comme projet d'aller le secourir. Elle en fit part à Daeron, pensant trouver en lui un allié, mais le barde s'en alla répéter ses mots au roi et Thingol en conçut si grande terreur qu'il enferma Lúthien dans une maison construite au sommet du plus grand des arbres de la forêt de Neldoreth, au nord du royaume, où elle ne fut pas privée de lumière mais où elle était bel et bien prisonnière. Le _Lai de Leithian_ raconte à la fin du cinquième Chant comment elle s'échappa de cette prison :

_Déjà rouge aux sommets des bois_

_soleil choit sur Terre qui boit_

_le soir et Lúthien murmure_

_laissant au sol sa chevelure_

_depuis sa croisée dévaler._

_Les hommes l'oient dégringoler,_

_mais ils sont pris dans un filet,_

_d'un sortilège le jouet,_

_car les rets d'un lourd sommeil noir_

_les ont captifs en leur pouvoir._

_Sa voix les a ensorcelés,_

_leurs ordres sont bien oubliés._

_Elle d'une nuée drapée,_

_descend à la corde tressée_

_agile comme l'écureuil va_

_elle danse, et lors qui dira_

_les chemins qu'elle a préférés_

_cette Elfe aux pas vite effacés ? _

Ainsi quitta-t-elle son royaume dans l'ombre de la nuit et disparut de Doriath. Elle fut trouvée par Huan, chef de la meute de Celegorm Fëanorion, qui chassait alors avec son frère Curufin les loups envoyés par Sauron en la Plaine Fortifiée, et tomba entre leurs mains. Celegorm s'éprit d'elle dès qu'il la vit et lui promit aide et assistance pour se rendre à Nargothrond ; il lui cacha cependant qu'il avait rencontré Beren lors de son passage dans la cité et qu'il connaissait déjà sa quête. Arrivés à Nargothrond, ils la trahirent et elle se retrouva à nouveau prisonnière, loin de son royaume, et privée de l'aide magique de sa cape. Mais Huan, qui avait le cœur pur et qui aimait Lúthien, se rebella contre son maître et la fit sortir de Nargothrond en la portant sur son dos à la manière d'un cheval ; il en vint à l'accompagner durant tout son périple et s'avéra d'une aide inestimable sans laquelle la quête de Beren aurait pu échouer.

Lúthien retrouva Beren au moment même où Finrod Felagund rendait l'âme après avoir tué à mains nues le loup venu chercher Beren. Elle chanta pour lui et il fit entendre sa voix en réponse jusqu'à tomber de fatigue ; Sauron les entendit et eut à la pensée de ramener Lúthien à Morgoth en échange de grandes récompenses. Il envoya à elle ses loups mais Huan les tua tous, un par un, sans jamais trembler. Alors il dut affronter Draugluin le maître des loups-garous. La lutte fut acharnée entre le chien et le loup mais Huan triompha de la bête qui rapporta en son dernier souffle la nouvelle à son maître. Il y avait une vieille prophétie concernant la mort de Huan et Sauron voulut en être l'instigateur ; il prit donc la forme d'un loup-garou et la bataille entre Huan et Sauron-le-Loup retentit dans les terres environnantes qui en tremblèrent. Huan fut vainqueur et Sauron leur accorda la maîtrise de l'île par crainte de perdre sa forme physique. Ainsi Beren fut-il sauvé des griffes de Sauron.

Se posa alors la question de l'intérêt de continuer leur quête : Beren et Lúthien étaient à nouveau réunis, loin de l'influence du roi Thingol ; mais Beren choisit de s'en tenir à son serment et Lúthien de mêler son destin au sien. Ils repartirent vers Angband mais alors croisèrent la route de Celegorm et Curufin qui avaient été chassés de Nargothrond. Celegorm n'avait point oublié son amour pour Lúthien et ils tentèrent de l'enlever mais Beren les en empêcha, au prix toutefois d'une grave blessure causée par la honte de Curufin que Lúthien sut soigner par son amour et sa grâce ; suite à ces actions, la loyauté de Huan envers Celegorm prit fin.

Lúthien se trouva alors abandonnée par Beren, qui ne voulait l'exposer à l'Ombre de Morgoth, mais une nouvelle fois Huan fut son coursier et les deux amants réunis. Pour traverser le pays du Noir Ennemi et infiltrer Angband, Lúthien revêtit la forme de Thuringwethil, la messagère de Sauron qui allait telle un vampire, et déguisa Beren en Draugluin. Mais devant les Portes, Carcharoth Anfauglir, que Morgoth avait élevé et nourri dans le dessein de tuer Huan, refusa de les laisser passer car Angband avait eu vent depuis longtemps de la mort de Draugluin. Lúthien usa de sa magie contre lui et il tomba dans un sommeil lourd qui leur permit d'entrer dans Angband.

Lúthien fit alors montre d'un courage que même les plus grands des Princes Elfes eurent parfois peine à trouver ; elle affronta sans ciller le regard de Morgoth Bauglir, apparaissant sans son déguisement sous ses yeux, et elle lui proposa de chanter pour lui. Pris de malice et d'un désir noir, il la laissa chanter et sa magie fut si puissante que toute sa cour fut prise de sommeil. Même lui, le grand Vala renégat, l'Ennemi de tous les Enfants d'Ilúvatar, courba la tête sous sa lourde couronne, et s'endormit sur son trône au milieu de son antre d'horreur. Alors Lúthien jeta sur lui son manteau et l'envoya dans un rêve si noir que ce fut comme lorsqu'il errait en solitaire dans le Vide Extérieur ; et il y retourna lorsque les Valar le châtièrent pour ses crimes après l'avoir vaincu par les armes en réponse aux suppliques d'Ëarendil le Voyageur.

Beren s'empara de la couronne qui avait roulé à terre suite à la chute du seigneur d'Angband et il détacha avec la pointe de son poignard Angrist l'un des Silmarils qui ne brûla point sa main ; or il le fit pour Maedhros et Maglor Fëanorion qui s'étaient rendus coupable de crimes horribles en massacrant des Elfes par trois fois. Mais Angrist se brisa lorsqu'il voulut en détacher un deuxième et aussitôt Angband se réveilla de sa torpeur ! Pris de terreur, ils s'enfuirent au plus vite, laissant derrière eux leurs déguisements, et Carcaroth, éveillé et furieux, les vit tels qu'ils étaient vraiment. Il prit à Beren la main qui tenait le Silmaril, avala le joyau avec le membre, et la pureté du Silmaril fut si terrible pour lui qu'il devint fou et dévasta le Beleriand ; c'est de là que vient le surnom d'Erchamion, le Manchot, que l'on donna à Beren.

Les Aigles de Manwë les sauvèrent et les ramenèrent en Doriath où le malheur avait élu domicile suite à la disparition de Lúthien ; Daeron le ménestrel s'en était même allé et on ne le revit jamais. Thingol craignait la mort de sa fille et les échos de leur quête le poussèrent même à envisager une guerre avec Nargothrond ; Lúthien s'échappa avant que ce malheur n'arrive. Et Carcaroth ravageait le Beleriand, dangereusement près du royaume, lorsque les Aigles les y déposèrent. Alors Beren se rendit auprès de Thingol qui demanda le Silmaril et Beren lui montra sa main absente, geste qui adoucit le roi et ramena l'entente entre le père et l'amant. Il fallut alors s'occuper de Carcaroth, devenu presque invincible du fait du Joyau qui brûlait ses entrailles, et Beren mourut lors de cette fabuleuse Chasse au Loup ; tout comme Huan et la prophétie le concernant devait-elle s'accomplir.

Il est dit, qu'à la demande de Lúthien, l'esprit de Beren l'attendit dans les Cavernes de Mandos pour un dernier adieu car les Eldars et les Edain n'ont pas la même destinée. Lúthien dépérit de chagrin et s'en vint vite le retrouver mais il n'est pas rapporté que leur histoire prit fin là. Lúthien Tinúviel chanta d'une si belle façon devant Mandos, devant laquelle elle était agenouillée, mêlant la tristesse des Eldar à la souffrance des Edains, que même le seigneur des Cavernes fut ému. Mais il ne pouvait ni retenir l'esprit de Beren ni changer le destin de Lúthien et il s'en alla quérir Manwë lui-même. Alors le Seigneur des Valar donna un choix à Lúthien : ou elle serait libérée des Cavernes et vivrait en la joliesse de Valinor auprès de son peuple ou elle vivrait un temps de mortelle auprès de Beren. Elle choisit le destin de la Mortalité, seule parmi les Eldalië à mourir, et abandonna à jamais le Royaume Bienheureux, partageant le destin qu'Ilúvatar décida pour les Edains en leur offrant la Mort.

Ainsi Beren et Lúthien eurent-ils droit à une nouvelle vie mortelle et ils vécurent heureux en leur pays de Tol Galen que l'on nomma le Pays des Morts-Vivants. Ils eurent comme unique enfant Dior Eluchíl le Semi-Elfe qui succéda à son grand-père sur le trône de Doriath après que les Nains de Nogrod et de Belegost eurent tué Thingol pour s'emparer du Silmaril. Suite à ce grand malheur, Beren était parti en guerre contre les Nains et avait récupéré le Silmaril, serti au Nauglamir, qui revint à Lúthien et il est rapporté que son éclat était tel qu'il lui ravit bien des années et précipita sa mort. Elle quitta ces terres vers l'année 503 du Premier Âge et sa beauté n'est plus maintenant qu'un lointain souvenir.

_Vers 835 T.A._

* * *

><p><strong>Vie d'Arwen<strong>

Arwen Undómiel naquit en l'an 241 du Troisième Âge. Fille du seigneur Elrond et de son épouse Celebrían, elle vit certainement le jour en leur demeure d'Imladris. Elle fut la troisième enfant et unique fille du couple, après Elladan et Elrohir, nés en 130 du même Âge.

Sa prestigieuse lignée et ses illustres ancêtres ont eu une influence certaine sur le destin de cette demi-elfe.

Par sa mère, Arwen était la descendante de la maison royale des Noldor. Celebrían avait rapporté un peu de sang elfique dans cette lignée où se mêlaient Hommes, Elfes et Maia.

Par son père, Arwen descendait notamment de Thingol, roi de Doriath et de son épouse, Melian, mais également de Beren et Lúthien, couple mythique dans ce monde, car celle que l'on appelait la plus belle enfant d'Ilúvatar renonça au don des Elfes et devint mortelle, afin de rester aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et d'Idril et Tuor, ce dernier ayant lui, choisi d'abandonner la mortalité.

En effet, les demi-elfes ont le pouvoir de choisir (irrévocablement) - ce qui peut être différé mais seulement de façon temporaire - la parenté dont ils choisiront le destin. Ainsi, son père Elrond choisit l'immortalité des Elfes tandis que son frère Elros avait choisi le destin des Hommes et devint le premier roi de Númenor. On ignore quel fut le choix des jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir.

Son existence fut décidée assez tardivement car J.R.R. Tolkien avait d'abord décidé qu'Aragorn épouserait Eowyn. Puis ayant créé la semi-elfe, il l'appela Ellonel, puis Finduilas, avant de choisir le nom d'Arwen (et de nommer un de ses personnages mortels Finduilas).

Le nom d'Arwen vient de _wen_ ou _gwen_ qui signifie « jeune fille » et de _ar_ pour « royal(e) ». Mais on trouve également la particule _ar-_ pour parler du « jour », contraste intéressant pour celle que l'on connaît également sous le nom d'Undómiel « Evenstar », l'étoile du Soir, symbole du crépuscule des Elfes. Ce nom fait également, semble-t-il, référence au Silmaril que portait son grand-père paternel, Eärendil.

On sait peu de choses de son enfance. En 2510 TA, alors qu'Arwen était âgée de 2269 ans, Celebrían fut enlevée par une troupe d'orques durant un voyage en Lórien. Bien qu'elle fût secourue par ses fils, elle choisit de quitter la Terre du Milieu pour se rendre dans le Royaume bienheureux, en Aman. Privée de la présence de sa mère, Arwen fit de nombreux voyages entre Imladris, cité de son père, et la Lórien, domaine de ses grands-parents maternels, Celeborn et Galadriel.

Ce fut lors de l'un de ses retours à Imladris qu'Arwen rencontra pour la première fois celui qui deviendrait son époux. En 2951, Aragorn, aussi connu sous le nom d'Estel, était sous la protection du seigneur Elrond. Âgé de vingt ans, il venait d'apprendre sa parenté et son héritage. Alors qu'il se promenait dans les bois en chantant le Lai de Lúthien, il vit une jeune fille qui marchait, vêtue d'une mante bleu et argent. Confondu par le décor et la chanson, il pensa que cette jeune Elfe était Lúthien et, comme l'avait fait Beren, il l'appela « Tinúviel ».

La ressemblance était en effet frappante entre Arwen et son arrière-arrière grand-mère Lúthien.

Lorsque Aragorn apprit qui elle était, il en fut profondément surpris, car bien qu'il ait eu vécu à Imladris depuis son enfance, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Le jeune homme tomba immédiatement amoureux d'Arwen et, s'il tenta de le cacher, il fut d'abord mis en garde par sa mère, Gilraen, qui lui dit « ton ambition est grande, fût-ce pour le descendant de nombreux rois. Car cette dame est la plus noble et la plus belle qui soit actuellement sur terre. Et il ne convient pas qu'un mortel se marie avec la race elfique. » Quelques jours plus tard, Elrond lui dit « Quant à Arwen la Belle, Dame d'Imladris et de Lórien, Étoile du Soir de son peuple, elle est de plus haut lignage que toi et elle a déjà vécu si longtemps en ce monde que tu n'es qu'une pousse de l'année auprès d'un jeune bouleau de maints étés. Et cela pourrait fort bien être sa pensée, je crois. »

Aragorn partit dès le lendemain vers les terres sauvages et il ne vit plus Arwen la Belle avant trente ans.

Leur deuxième rencontre ne survint donc qu'en 2980 alors qu'Aragorn revenait des confins du Mordor et fit une pause en Lórien. Galadriel le vêtit d'argent et de blanc, d'un manteau elfique et d'une gemme brillante et lorsque Arwen le vit, elle fit son choix, elle abandonnerait l'immortalité des siens. Le jour du solstice d'été, ils engagèrent leur foi sur Cerin Amroth, le tertre d'Amroth. « Je m'attacherai à vous Dúnadan, et je me détournerai du Crépuscule. »

Lorsqu'il apprit le choix qu'avait fait sa fille, Elrond en fut profondément attristé. Lorsqu'il retourna à Imladris, Aragorn eut un entretien avec le demi-elfe : « Arwen Undómiel ne portera pas atteinte à la grâce de la vie pour une moindre cause. Elle ne sera l'épouse d'aucun Homme moindre que le roi de Gondor et de l'Arnor réunis. »

Arwen revint définitivement de Lórien à Imladris en 3009, auprès de son père et de ses frères car le seigneur Elrond craignait pour sa sécurité à l'aube de la Guerre de l'Anneau.

Il est impossible d'affirmer qu'Arwen est entrée dans les annales grâce aux actions qu'elle a accomplies. Toutefois, on trouve une certaine récurrence de l'idée de don de soi dans les présents qu'elle offrit. Lors de la guerre de l'Anneau, elle fit parvenir à Aragorn, par le biais d'Halbarad, plusieurs présents : un cheval, Roheryn, ainsi qu'une bannière qu'elle avait elle-même tissée en secret. Sur un tissu noir, elle avait brodé l'emblème d'Elendil avec du mithril, des gemmes et de l'or. Sur les champs du Pelennor, lorsque Aragorn la déploya aux yeux de tous, ce fut le signal que le Roi était revenu.

C'est à Frodon qu'elle fit son autre cadeau. Elle fut la première à remarquer la souffrance de l'ancien porteur de l'Anneau et elle luit dit : « Je vais vous faire un présent. Car je suis la fille d'Elrond. Je ne vais pas l'accompagner. […] Mais vous partirez à ma place, Porteur de l'Anneau, le moment venu et si tel est alors votre désir. » Il semble qu'elle ait dû parlementer avec Gandalf le Maia pour pouvoir échanger sa place contre celle de Frodon.

En attendant ce départ vers l'Ouest, elle lui offrit également « une gemme blanche semblable à une étoile qui reposait sur son sein au bout d'une chaîne d'argent » et lui dit « Quand vous serez troublé par le souvenir de la peur et des ténèbres, dit-elle, ceci vous apportera de l'aide. »

Après avoir déployé la bannière offerte par Arwen sur le champ de bataille, Aragorn fut salué du titre de roi. Il prit possession de l'héritage de ses pères et reçut la couronne du Gondor et le sceptre de l'Arnor. Au Solstice d'été, l'année de la chute de Sauron, il épousa Arwen Undómiel dans la Cité des Rois.

Le mariage d'Arwen et Aragorn permit la réunification des lignées de semi-elfes, puisque Aragorn descendait d'Elros, frère d'Elrond, mais unifia et préserva également la lignée des trois rois des Hauts Elfes (Ingwë, Finwë et Olwë et Elwë) avec la seule lignée de sang maia (Melian).

Elle régna aux côtés de son époux de 3019 du Troisième Âge à 120 du Quatrième Âge. Elle n'eut qu'un fils, Eldarion, qui succéda à son père lorsque celui-ci mourut et plusieurs filles, bien que l'on n'en connaisse pas le nombre.

Il semble finalement qu'Arwen n'ait jamais pris la véritable mesure du choix qu'elle fit en 2980 de se lier à Aragorn et d'abandonner la mortalité. Ce choix de suivre son cœur avait ainsi été énoncé : « Je ne vais accompagner [mon père] quand il partira pour les Havres mon choix est en effet celui de Lúthien, et j'ai choisi comme elle, le doux et l'amer. »

Pourtant, en 120 du Quatrième Âge, alors qu'Aragorn fit le choix de quitter le monde terrestre, « elle ne put s'abstenir de le convaincre de rester encore quelque temps. Elle n'était pas encore lassée de la vie, et elle éprouvait ainsi l'amertume de la condition mortelle qu'elle avait assumée. […] - Mais, je vous le dis, Roi des Núménoriens, c'est seulement à présent que j'ai compris l'histoire des vôtres et de leur chute. Je les dédaignais comme sots et méchants mais j'ai enfin pitié d'eux. »

Et lorsqu'elle sortit, il est dit que la lumière de ses yeux était éteinte et il parut à son peuple qu'elle était devenue froide et grise comme la nuit qui vient en hiver sans une étoile.

Laissant son fils, devenu roi, et ses filles, elle partit pour la Lórien qui avait été désertée après le départ de tous les Elfes vers l'Ouest et il semblerait que plus personne ne la vit jamais. Et à l'hiver suivant le décès de son époux, Arwen retourna sur le tertre de Cerin Amroth, à l'endroit même où ils avaient engagé leur foi, et elle s'y laissa mourir. On dit qu'après sa mort, sa beauté demeura et que sa dépouille demeura inchangée jusqu'à la fin du monde.

_Vers 260, Quatrième Âge. _

* * *

><p><strong>Comparaison Lúthien - Arwen<strong>

Voilà ce que les écrits des Anciens nous apprennent sur ces deux princesses des Eldalië. À bien des égards, leurs vie présentèrent des similitudes que nous nous proposons maintenant d'étudier.

Le premier point est d'une évidence telle qu'il en saute aux yeux et sans lequel il n'y aurait eu ni l'une ni l'autre de ces deux histoires ; elles aimèrent toutes deux, d'un amour aussi profond que sincère, l'un des mortels Edain. Dans les deux cas, il s'agit d'Hommes de grande lignée : Beren Erchamion est fils de Barahir et Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le dernier descendant de la royauté de Gondor et d'Arnor. Pourtant tous deux s'avèrent privés de leurs terres et de leurs titres lorsqu'ils rencontrent leurs belles : Beren est en fuite, chassé par les hordes de Morgoth, Aragorn se cache des yeux de Sauron qui désire tuer jusqu'au dernier descendant d'Isildur. C'est donc bien la noblesse d'âme, de cœur, la noblesse au sens premier, celle qui s'allie à l'honneur et à la bravoure, qui est l'élément d'attention.

Lúthien comme Arwen consentirent également à de grands sacrifices pour leur amour ; outre celui de leur Immortalité. Leurs vies illustrent la puissance de l'amour face aux obstacles et au Mal. Lúthien n'affronta-t-elle Sauron, Carcaroth et même leur terrible maître Morgoth ? Ne n'opposa-t-elle pas à Celegorm et Curufin ? Ne chanta-t-elle pas pour Mandos, défiant ainsi la Mort ? Quant à Arwen, il ne faut pas minimiser sa décision de rester en Terre du Milieu alors même que l'Ombre de Sauron grandissait et dévorait tout ce qui est pur et bon.

Si toutes deux aimèrent dès le premier regard, ou presque, un mortel, qu'il s'agisse de Beren ou d'Aragorn, elles firent toutes deux face à un choix que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'impossible. La différence était telle qu'elles durent choisir de changer ou non leur destin. C'est par Lúthien qu'advint cette possibilité, qui fut ensuite offerte à tous les demi-elfes.

Elles durent également faire face au refus de leurs pères. Thingol est roi, Elfe né à Cuivènen, le plus grand des Sindar et il n'aime guère les mortels. Plus que tout ses joyaux, plus que son royaume, plus que sa royauté, Lúthien lui était chère. Il la plaçait au-dessus même de tous les Princes Elfes qui alors étaient de haute lignée, descendant des trois fils de Finwë. Et si elle surpassait ces princes, un mortel ne pourrait s'en trouver digne. À l'inverse de Thingol, Elrond n'était pas roi, bien qu'il fut d'assez noble ascendance pour obtenir le titre de Haut-Roi des Noldor, mais seigneur d'Imladris. Il était Semi-Elfe et de par sa mère, Elwing fille de Dior, il descendait de Beren et Lúthien, de par son père, Eärendil, d'Idril et Tuor de Gondolin. Par cela, il était bien plus disposé que Thingol à une alliance entre une Elfe et un Homme mais il craignait le sort de la Mort pour sa fille bien-aimée car il avait dû faire face à cette affliction puisque son frère jumeau, Elros Tar-Minyatur, fondateur de Númenor, avait choisi la Mortalité où lui avait préféré l'Immortalité.

Cette décision de renoncer à l'immortalité a dû se faire contre l'avis de leurs pères, Thingol parce qu'il ne respectait pas les mortels, Elrond car il était encore hanté par le choix de son frère, mais tous deux savaient que ce choix apporterait séparation, amertume, tristesse et mort. Les raisons de ces pères de refuser l'amour de leurs filles pour ces mortels sont donc différentes sur divers points et se concrétisèrent également de façons différentes. Ils lancèrent tous deux un défi, une condition avant d'accepter que leurs filles respectives n'épousent Beren et Aragorn. À Beren, il fut demander de rapporter l'un des Silmarili qui ornaient la couronne de Morgoth. Thingol fut làplus répressif,et son refus plus physique ; il ne lui suffit pas de demander l'un des Silmaril à Beren, il enferma sa fille pour qu'elle ne le suive pas dans sa quête perdue d'avance. Bien qu'Elrond aimât Aragorn comme un fils - il l'avait élevé à la mort de son père Arathorn lorsqu'il n'avait que trois ans - il ne souffrit d'offrir la main de sa fille qu'au roi de Gondor et d'Arnor et non à un simple rôdeur. Deux défis qui auraient dû les envoyer vers une mort certaine, pourtant leur accomplissement rapporta une certaine tolérance entre les générations.

Lors de ces épreuves destinées à gagner la main de leur dulcinée, leur comportement fut diamétralement opposé : Lúthien brava le danger, suivit Beren en Angband et elle osa défier Sauron et Morgoth qu'elle parvint à endormir pour permettre à Beren de s'emparer de la couronne du Valar. De son côté, Arwen se contenta d'attendre qu'Aragorn accomplisse son destin pour l'épouser deux mois après son couronnement. On retrouve donc dans la première, une femme forte, telles que l'étaient les Premières-Nées, fières et décidées, d'autant plus que Lúthien était fille de Maiar et que nul n'était de plus haut lignage. Est-ce l'avancée vers le crépuscule des Elfes, sa lignée moins « pure » ou tout simplement un caractère qui fit d'Arwen une femme moins impliquée, dont les hauts faits resteront la broderie d'un étendard et la mise au monde d'un héritier qui serait le premier souverain d'un âge nouveau ?

Pourtant, lorsque vint l'heure de la mort, ce choix qu'elles avaient accepté, elles réagirent sans l'accepter. Lúthien – qui n'était alors pas encore mortelle – s'en alla plaider et chanter auprès de Mandos. Arwen, quant à elle, supplia Aragorn de renoncer à son idée de s'endormir à tout jamais, et devant le fait accompli, elle préféra se retirer du monde, dans la forêt de Lórien abandonnée, et se laissa mourir là même où ils avaient engagé leur foi et où elle avait renoncé à son immortalité.

Il est écrit à plusieurs reprises qu'Arwen ressemblait à s'y méprendre à son aïeule Lúthien, tant par sa beauté que par sa sagesse. On a souvent évoqué qu'elle aurait pu en être la réincarnation.

L'Étoile du Soir est décrite comme l'une des plus belles femmes du Troisième Âge. À ce sujet se disputent Eomer et Gimli pour savoir qui de Galadriel ou d'Arwen était la plus belle. Elle fut ainsi décrite : « les tresses de ses cheveux sombres n'étaient touchées d'aucun givre, ses bras blancs et son clair visage étaient lisses et sans défaut, et la lumière des étoiles brillait dans ses yeux, gris comme une nuit sans nuage. » « Elle avait de plus un port de reine. La pensée et le savoir se révélaient dans son regard. Arwen, fille d'Elrond, dans laquelle disait-on, l'image même de Lúthien était revenue sur Terre. » Car Lúthien possédait une beauté à nulle autre pareille. Le _Silmarillion_ la décrit ainsi : « Comme un rayon sur les feuilles d'un arbre, comme le murmure des eaux limpides, comme les astres loin des fumées du monde, telle était sa radieuse beauté, et son visage était de lumière. »

La théorie de réincarnation fut cependant contredite par Tolkien lui-même dans l'une de ses lettres de 1954 : « Arwen n'est pas une réincarnation de Lúthien (cela serait impossible du point de vue de cette histoire mythique, puisque Lúthien est morte comme une mortelle et a quitté le monde temporel) mais une descendante qui lui ressemble beaucoup dans son apparence, son caractère et son destin. » Il est indéniable que Lúthien et Arwen se soient ressemblées physiquement car c'est leur concepteur même qui l'affirme et hormis les mots qui l'attestent, il n'est nulle preuve physique qu'il en ait été autrement. Les chansons et la tradition orale plus généralement ont permis à Aragorn de penser qu'il faisait face, non pas à Arwen, mais à Tinúviel. Leurs destins sont également liés puisque Arwen fait le choix de Lúthien. Mais pourtant, par leur caractère, leur rôle, elles semblent totalement distinctes.


End file.
